Mod-Cursed Pixel Dungeon
| version = 0.2.0 alpha | source = |header = |otherlinks = Discord server}}Cursed Pixel Dungeon is a mod of Shattered PD first released in July 2019 by reddit user SmuJamesB and it is constantly being updated in its discord server, so if you want its latest version it is recommended to enter that server and have a look in the "Cursed-apks" section. Nevertheless, it is much easier to download the most recent stable ''version from the infobox link to the right. These regular updates follow also sooner or later the updates of Shattered PD, apart from having new original content added, so no specific version of Shattered PD that it is based on can be noted, other than generally "a very recent or the current version". General * Current Cursed PD's stable version is based on Shattered 0.7.3b. The next release will be updating to V0.7.6 (not yet released at the moment) * Although the game is not in principle easier than Shattered PD, it is much more generous, as you will mostly read in the curses and rings sections. In some parts it is even more difficult than Shattered, but its generosity balances things in favor of the player. * Hero classes start with advantages in comparison to Shattered: ** * Hero is now resistant to the Grim enchantment, so Animated Statues with it are less annoying. * Strength requirements are reduced by two across the board aside from thrown weapons, but in exchange are no longer affected by upgrades. * Wands must now get equipped to be used, similarly to YAPD, but in exchange the player has also 4 misc slots available instead of the standard two. * The inventory also has now 32 slots and there's a new bag which stores food and currently shares texture with the Seed pouch in the inventory window. This is a bug. Curses Some curses have become almost blessings in this mod, and most of them have become lighter in their negative effects: Armor Curses * ''Anti Entropy freezes enemies for longer, and as the Dew Vial can now pour water, its burning effect can be less dangerous. * Bulk reduces all incoming damage by 25%. * Corrosion activates more often (now 50% chance). * Displacement gives 5 turns of invisibility upon teleportation. * Metabolism heals 5% of max HP instead of dealing 4 damage. * Stench gives 5 turns of gas immunity (not enough to stay safe in the gas area of effect, but enough to run away to a safe spot). * Multiplicity and Overgrowth have not been changed yet. Weapon Curses * Annoying amoks enemies and procs more often. * Displacing puts the enemies it teleports to sleep. * Fragile inflicts paralysis based on the amount of degradation. * Friendly charms enemies more than the hero, rather than vice versa. * Polarized deals 0 or 2.2x damage. * Sacrificial increases damage based on HP taken. * Wayward has not been changed yet. Mechanics Dew Vial: It has now the "Water" function added to it, which creates water tiles and water vapours around the hero (useful in cases of burning, caustic ooze etc.). It needs at least 5 drops to do that, but its effect increases with the dew amount in the dew vial, and with a full dew vial (+20) it creates a 5x5 area of water tiles around the hero. Tier System, Strength requirement and starting equipment: Weapons are divided between 6 tiers (formerly standard division of 5 tiers) and the strength requirement of all the equipment has been reduced but it is now static in exchange of that (Scrolls of Upgrade don't reduce the strength requirement), just like SPS-PD strength requirement system. So now: * Tier 1 equipment has 8 Strength requirement and succesive tiers increase by 2 the strength required to effectively use it. * Magical infusion spell (which has the former dragon crystal sprite, the yellow diamond) now increases the tier of any equipment by one if the equipment is not tier 6, recalculating the equipment stats for the new tier. This means any weapon can be powerful enough to beat most bosses if upgraded up to tier 6, but it is worth to mention that high tier weapons by nature will be stronger than artificially upgraded low tier weapons. Note that the description of the spell is still the same as Shattered PD's. This is an aesthetical bug that will be solved soon. Starting equipment and items have been tweaked various times. The current changes are: * All heroes start with 3 potions of Health and a potion of purity. * All heroes can start with the tome of mastery assuming that the player has won the game with that class. * Huntress starts with +1 Gloves and +1 Spirit Bow * Mage starts with a +1 Staff of Magic Missile. * Rogue starts with a +1 Dagger * Warrior starts with a +1 Leather armor and a +1 Shortsword, and his HP also starts at 24 (up from 20), scaling at 6 per level (up from 5, intended to compensate for the ring of Tenacity removal). Drops: * High grass when trampled can now drop runestones. Upgraded sandals of nature do increase the chance of getting runestones a lot. * Ring of wealth has been replaced by the Lucky badge sprite from SPS-PD but it keeps the same function. Now it doesn't need to be equipped nor upgraded, and it doesn't make every enemy spam a lot of drops. Instead of that, a single drop from each enemy can be obtained (apart from the usual ones). The lucky badge's description shows the percentage of getting a Scroll of Upgrade from the next enemy you kill. If you don't get a scroll of upgrade, the chance increases till a scroll of upgrade is dropped by an enemy, and it automatically returns to the lowest possible after that, no matter you have taken the scroll from the floor or not. Enchantments * New rare enchantment: Swift. This enchantment has a chance of not consuming a turn on use. * New uncommon Enchantment: Precise. This is currently unavailable due to causing major bugs, but will return.￼ * Grim enchantment chance to proc now depends directly on damage (the formula is half the damage dealt out of enemy HP). * Vampiric enchantment has been replaced by the "Shielding" enchantment, which adds shielding instead of HP (proc chance is higher). Enemies: regular, Chapter bosses and Yog-Dzewa * As the upgrading of items is more easy because of the plenty scrolls of Upgrade, boss' HP has been buffed: Goo has 150 HP, Tengu has 240, DM-300 has 800, Dwarf king has 800 as well and Yog-Dzewa has 1,500 (instead of 300!). * DM-300 also now resists damage above 20, maki￼ng good weapons somewhat useless against it * Dwarf King has a larger arena, but skeletons now do damage scaling with number spawned. * * * Also the regular enemies' HP has been buffed: the Sewers enemies are unchanged, but Prison enemies have 50% more HP, Caves enemies 75% more, and City and Demon Halls Enemies have double HP. All enemies also do *1.5 more damage. This makes the game a lot harder and rings necessary rather than a cheat. * * Water Elementals divide on hit and heal over water, in addition to chilling the hero. Water Larvae do immense damage, but have very low max HP. Magical Crabs shoot freezing bolts at the hero and flee like Scriptions.￼ * Evil Eyes can now destroy all terrain (even stairs, but their tile is still allowing ascension/descension, so if you can't find a ladder or staircase in the Demon Halls anymore, look at the arrow in the hero's square up left). is a bug meant to be fixed. Huntress' changes * Spirit Bow can now be upgraded. * Scaling of Bow depends on hero level. * Bow starts at +1. * Huntress starts with 16 HP, scaling at 4 per level, to compensate. * Huntress' mind vision range is increased to 5. Items * Various Dragon Crystals have been added. They summon a dragon ally similar to the dragon pets of Sprouted PD (Fire Dragon, Poison Dragon etc.). In order to summon the dragon, the crystal must be equipped in one of the hero's slots. It is found already charged to 100% but it does not seem to get recharged by having it equipped. (This bug has been solved) * Potions of Healing have been reworked. Now they regenerate 1/3 of the missing character's HP while granting a shield during regeneration. * Perhaps the most important game change, the ring of Wealth does not drop anymore as loot but a +10 ring of Wealth is always sold for 800 gold at the depth 5 shop. Obviously, after equipping it, the chance of items spawning in depth generation and in enemy drops increases drastically. Now it directly provides scrolls of Upgrade, is tweaked to provide them more rarely but more predictably, and shows the current chance in its description when identified. * Rings scale linearly and cap at sensible values. For example, Furor caps at 4x attack speed, Might at 2x etc. Rings of the same type only stack up to the limit. Ring of Tenacity has been removed and ring of Elements caps at 50% resistance. Huntress' bow no longer benefits from the ring of Sharpshooting, and the ring of Force only benefits from up to 20 strength, so it is not affected by the ring of Might in the end-game. * Runic Blade's min damage no longer scales with upgrades. * Magical Infusion is reworked: it now upgrades tier and not level, and upgrades never erase enchantments. Wands * Most wands have had their scaling buffed by +1 max damage to keep up with weapons. * Blast Wave now inflicts Vertigo to enemies. * Living Earth is implemented from Shattered v.7.4 with all its features there. * Magic Missile now scales up its damage with upgrades by +2/+5 instead of +1/+2. * Transfusion's self-shielding is reduced and now charming scales with upgrades. Upgrading * All chapter bosses and Yog-Dzewa now drop from 2 to 4 scrolls of Upgrade with an average of 2.5. This means the hero will have obtained from 25 to 35 scrolls of Upgrade in sum by end-game without entering a challenge chapter. * Most equipments' level is capped generally to +15 but: ** Mage can upgrade wands to +20 and Battlemage his staff to +25 (the other wands still to +20). ** Huntress can upgrade thrown weapons to +20. ** Rogue can upgrade melee weapons to +20. ** Warrior can upgrade his broken seal to +5 and as a consequence his armor to +20 with the seal attached. Completing the game - Amulet of Yendor "Ending the Game" with the Amulet or ascending from the stairs of depth 1 with it does not actually end the game (plot twist), but gets the hero to depth 0, a big but completely empty depth, with only the Old wandmaker NPC offfering to the hero the Earth and Water challenges. The Water challenge gets the hero to depth 31, where he/she has to fight with Goos (the chapter boss type, not the regular enemies of Demon Halls) and Newborn Fire Elementals that divide on hit. The Earth challenge gets the hero to depth 36, which is filled with weak Marsupial Rats of the sewers type and also with some occasional mimics. Both challenges do not have staircases that lead down, and the only way to descend is to jump into a pit room chasm, with one always spawning in each depth (but only rarely leading to an actual pit room). In current Cursed PD when the hero either ascends from depth 36 to depth 35, or reaches it through the Water challenge from depth 34, he/she will get to a depth with a boss named "No text found!!!" that with each hit releases Dark Gas and gets Terrified - runs away and also spawns constantly wraith-look-alikes (they are not evasive at all and get easily hit by melee attacks, but are still rather strong, especially when attacking in groups), a situation which is generally challenging. Ascending from a challenge depth now sends you back to floor 0. 4 challenge exist, only one is complete: the Water Challenge. * The Water Challenge features 4 new mobs - the Goo (a buffed version of the first boss), Water Elementals, Water Larvae and Magical Crabs. * Water Elementals divide on hit and heal over water, in addition to chilling the hero. Water Larvae do immense damage, but have very low max HP. Magical Crabs shoot freezing bolts at the hero and flee like Scriptions.￼ * The Water Challenge boss is currently semi broken due to changes to Wraiths, however it's basic attack pattern is to shoot the hero with Lightning bolts, and flee when hit while spawning Minions. Minions are based off Wraiths, but resist magic and are not evasive.￼ Category:Mods